


Klaine Advent Day 1: Audience

by orphan_account



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I hope that this isn't too bad for my first advent.





	

Kurt felt like he was about to get sick. He always had pre-show jitters, but this was something else entirely. His insides were overturned, and his arms were shaking. Sure, he and Blaine had practiced the song tons of times, but most of the time they just made out for an hour before Warbler practice. They had never practiced the song in front of an audience, not even the Warblers, and Kurt was worried that he was going to throw up on stage all over his boyfriend. And he probably would, because of his nerves. You win this round, anxiety. Kurt Hummel is raising the white flag. 

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice surprised Kurt, as he had grown accustomed to the quiet, tense silence of the corner he was hiding in. "Are you alright?"

"Y-no. I'm dying, and I'm probably going to throw up on you and ruin the Warblers reputation so I'm just going to go crawl in a hole and die now." Blaine laughed, and Kurt attempted to manage a small smile. 

"Why are you freaking out? You'll be fine."

"I never performed a solo or a duet or anything where I'm even remotely the lead in front of anyone."

"Seriously?" Blaine's hazel eyes had grown huge, and Kurt laughed.

"I think I got one line to myself in one of the many times we did Don't Stop Believing, but no. Never."

"You'll be fine." 

"No I won't." Kurt groaned, sliding down to the floor and banging his head on the wall. Blaine sat down next to him and gave him a small hug.

"Kurt Hummel, you are possibly the best singer I've ever met, and you will absolutely nail this song with me."

"You should've just chosen someone else to sing with." 

"Kurt, look at me." Kurt looked up to see a surprising fierceness in Blaine's soft eyes. "You are the love of my life and my best friend and the best singer ever and if you don't sing this song with me I will break up with you- and tell Rachel that it was all your fault." 

"You'd never!" Rachel was infamous for constantly badgering them about their relationship, and had once remarked that if they ever broke up, she would only sing "Run Joey Run" for the rest of eternity. 

"I would. Now hurry up, we go on in five." Blaine said with a smile, pulling Kurt up. Kurt laughed, successfully cheered up by his gorgeous boyfriend. Five minutes later, as he and Blaine sang in front of the huge audience, he silently wished that this moment would never end.


End file.
